Magnetic memory devices in which a magnetoresistive effect element is formed on a semiconducting substrate have been offered.
The above-described magnetoresistive effect element comprises a stacked structure of a plurality of layers including a magnetic layer. This stacked structure is formed on an underlying region including a bottom electrode. Therefore, it is desirable to form a well planarized underlying region for a high-performance magnetoresistive effect element.
Conventionally, however, it has been difficult to obtain a well planarized underlying region.